Awakenings
by The Rusty One
Summary: Terra awakens from her stony sleep after that battle with Slade and find some things just haven't changed (BBxTerra(duh!))...Chapter 8 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS THE FULL VERSION. Okay, it's not much, but it's more. And I have something fun planned, thanks to my ex-boyfriend and his well of useless knowledge he calls a mind...Lets just say, it involves Static Shock (yes, I can link those two!)

Sadly, I don't own these characters, so try not to sue me. Plus, I'm a college kid, I'm broke! This is based on the episode of Teen Titans after Terra sacrifices herself to save the Titans and the town. Read and review please!

Thank you for all the reviews on the teaser!

-Awakenings-

-Chapter 1- (full)

"You always had a choice!" Beast Boy shouted at me. He was raising his voice at me, it tore me up inside.

But Slade overpowered this and took control of me again. I attacked my friend...

That was long ago. I had overcome Slade's power and drew upon the Earth, my power source, and destroyed him. But for that, I spent what felt like an eternity encased in stone. Quietly I fought the damage Slade had done. My mind got over the pain and hurt of his abuse. I was finally free. Then, the rock crumbled and I fell onto the cool stone I had put there long ago. It was hardened magma. It was my prison. But now I was free. Free to be myself, free to love. Free to find the Titans. My vision took it's time correcting itself; I pulled bits of stone from my hair. When I could see, I saw that the cavern was essentially the same. I also saw piled of roses, blackened by age. However, there was a single rose, just beginning to turn. How long had I been imprisoned? Was it just a few days? It couldn't have been the roses would not blacken by then. Months? Probably not, there were too many roses for just a few months. My mind settled on years. As I stood up on shaking limbs, I tested my powers, lifting a few pebbles. That was still easy. I took a few steps, leaning heavily on the wall nearby. Instead of walking, I called upon a boulder to carry me to the outside.

Sunlight, something my body missed. I stood in the sun for I don't remember how long, absorbing it's life-giving heat, warming limbs frozen by stone. Eventually, I remembered what I had wanted to do. My memory led my body to the large T of long ago. It was still shining, the sun glinting off the windows. As the boulder took me to the tower, I pulled off what I could of Slade's controlling devices, throwing them angrily at the ground. Still, they sparked with stored energy, kept alive by my system. Or was it they keeping me alive?

That didn't matter now. I was alive, and I was going to be seeing the Teen Titans. I could apologize to them for my actions while Slade had control of me.

As I approached the tower, a familiar figure had her back towards me. She was taller, and her hair was pulled up into a tight knot on the back of her head. Instead of the beautiful two-piece, she wore a long, white dress. I called her name, my voice cracking. She turned in surprise, stared, and then dropped to her knees.

"We all thought you were never coming back." She said, tears forming.

I embraced Starfire's shoulders, "I'm back, my friend."

"It is so good to see you, Terra." She smiled, using me to help her stand.

"It's good to see you, too, Star. Why the white dress?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" She asked in return, looking slightly confused. "It is the day you saved us all."

I had to look shocked. I had awoken on the day that I had defeated Slade. But I still didn't know how many years had passed.

"How long ago was that?" I pressed. Star had turned to return inside.

"Three years to this day." She said. "But come now, let us go inside. I am sure everyone will be happy to see you."

I let the boulder drop as we entered the dimly lit tower. Star led me past various rooms to the entertainment room where Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were thoroughly enjoying a game of beating each other and eating as many chips as possible.

"We promised each other to keep this day happy." Star smiled at me. "I had to go outside and say a prayer for you because I could not hide my sadness."

"Guys!" A familiar, albeit lower, voice shouted. "Terra's gone! She's..."

I stepped forward. "Right behind you."

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted, tackling me in a hug. "You're alive! We were so worried! What...how?"

"Beast Boy! Good to see you! Now breathe and try a real sentence." I smiled, hugging him tightly, planting a small kiss upon his cheek.

"Welcome home, Terra. We knew you would survive." Robin said, smiling.

Everyone had grown up so much. They were older, and I still looked so young. The only person who was missing was...

"Where's Raven?" I asked, looking around.


	2. Chapter 2

::Sorry it's taken so long for chapter 2! I've been bogged down with school work and can only get to a computer certain days currently.

Someone's back...you'll just have to see who!

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reviewing, it makes an author feel good!::

-Awakenings-

-Chapter 2-

"I'm sorry, Terra, but Raven disappeared shortly after your 'death'." Cyborg said, laying a heavy hand on my shoulder. "We still look for her, but she's gone."

I felt tears forming in my eyes, trying to blink them away, one escaped and slid down my cheek. Cyborg wiped it off with one large finger. For being only half human, he was still warm to the touch, not cold like a robot should be. The news of Raven must have been a last straw. Feeling weak, I tried to make it to the couch, but passed out.

When I came to, I was in Beast Boy's room, with him watching diligently over me. I was in a different outfit. I blushed hard as the thought of Beast Boy changing my clothes drifted through my mind. It must have been Star; she would do something like that. Now, I wore loose-fitting pajama pants and a tank top. Star definitely had to have changed me.

Well, Beast Boy was watching diligently. Now he had his portable game system out and was furiously trying to beat something. I giggled at this and he practically threw the system down.

"Feeling any better?" He asked. "You hungry at all?"

Man, stupid question. I had been petrified for three years, and he asks if I was hungry.

"Yes." Was all that I said. My mind was busy, but my body was still weak.

Beast Boy left the room. I sat up, and found a glass of water next to the bed. Taking a sip, I also saw a small note written on the napkin beneath. It was a simple note, just two names, but it made me feel better.

The green one returned with a basket and a big grin.

"I thought we could have a picnic outside. Get your mind off of Raven's disappearance and off of Slade." He smiled. I couldn't help but shudder when he mentioned Slade. What he had done to be was wrong.

I smiled. "Sounds great, Beast Boy, is anyone else coming?"

He looked a little nervous, "Well, I thought it would be just you and me."

"Perfect! But first, I need some new clothes." I re-examined the clothes I had changed into. "Maybe I should go find Star."

"She's out looking for Raven with Cyborg, but you're welcome to borrow some of my clothes. Or Robin's." Beast Boy smiled, helping me out of bed. I stumbled but regained my balance.

"I think I'll try Star's." I said while making my way down the hall to Star's highly decorated door. Knocking once, I tried the knob. The door was unlocked, typical trusting Starfire, I turned the knob and pushed open the door. Her room had all sorts of unique and alien artifacts and lights, as well as a few strings of Christmas lights. There was one wall dedicated to photographs of the Titans...including me. I smiled; I still was a Titan after all. I looked away from the wall of pictures. After all that I did, I was still a Titan. A tear struggled to escape and fall. I wiped it away and went over to Star's closet. She didn't have much in the way of variety. However, I did find a long skirt that fit me well and a plain, white tank top.

I replaced what I had moved, left a note for Star, and left the door, closing it. Beast Boy was waiting for me, still carrying the basket. Together we walked down the hall and made our way to the roof. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that the roof is a nice, private place for a picnic. There were no ants, no annoying itching from grass clippings, and less of a chance of someone interrupting us.

Beast Boy had made some simple sandwiches and lemonade, but it wasn't the food. I was spending time with him, which made me very happy.

"I'm still sorry for so long ago." I said, looking at the sky.

"Don't be, Terra. We're happy you're safe and came back to us." Beast Boy edged close to me.

A cold chill ran through my body suddenly. _'You're mine, Terra.' _A voice from my past whispered. _'You disobeyed me, tried to destroy me, and now, sweet Terra, you shall pay.'_

"No!" I yelled, grabbing my head, pulling at my hair. "Get out of my head, Slade!"

"Slade? Terra? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, grabbing me in a hug from behind. My fingers tightened in my hair, yanking more out as Slade taunted me in my head.

"No, no, NO! You're dead, Slade! I killed you! Why are you still here?!" I screamed. Beast Boy let go of me, and ran down into the tower to Robin. I barely heard him over the power of Slade's voice.

'_But I'm not dead. Go to the volcano and see for yourself. I am as alive as you are.'_

"Go away, Slade! I am not your pawn!" I collapsed onto the roof, gritting my teeth and fighting with all my willpower to get him out of my head. It felt like...

It felt like three years ago.

'_Now, Terra, now that you are my apprentice, I will have to teach you obedience and that the Teen Titans are your enemies.' Slade said, circling me where I stood._

'_Why do I have to? I came to you to strengthen my powers.' I said, watching his movements._

'_This is just part of training. Now, if you disobey me, you will feel the consequence.' He said, stopping in front of me, grabbing my chin and looking me in the eyes. 'You will not disobey.'_

'_Get your hands off of me.' I growled._

_He reached back and slapped me. 'What did I just tell you, young lady?' He said, putting his hand on my shoulder and sliding it uncomfortably down my arm. 'You will be punished for disobedience.'_

"Terra! What happened, Beast Boy?" Robin asked. I could hear their voices through Slade's taunting. Through what he was telling me he would do to my body when he found me. I forced more of my will into evicting him. Boulders were shaken loose and flew around me. I'm sure Beast Boy and Robin had to duck to avoid them.

I didn't want to hurt them; I only wanted Slade out of my head.

Then, he was gone. His control withdrew and it was silent. I collapsed on the ground and passed out again.

When I came to, I was on the couch. Starfire and Cyborg were back, and Beast Boy and Robin were there, too. Starfire was keeping a cool rag on my forehead.

"Are you awake now, Terra?" Robin whispered.

"What happened?" I mumbled, trying to prop myself up.

"We were having a picnic on the roof, and all of a sudden you freaked out and started screaming about Slade. I went to get Robin and when we came back, you passed out." Beast Boy said with a look of concern.

"Slade is alive. He still gets into my head." I said. I don't have the controls on anymore, but I'm not safe." I thought, straining to remember what he had said. "He told me to go to the volcano for proof."

"You're safe here. We figured he had survived, but we hadn't heard a peep out of him for a long time." Cyborg said.

"Did you find Raven?" I asked.

"Yes and no." Starfire said. "We found her, but she did not want to be bothered. She said that she would come home soon."

"But she's alright, correct?"

"Yes, she is fine." Starfire smiled, forever optimistic.

"What should we do about Slade?" Robin posed the question to the group.

"Just wait until I can see if I can follow where he is controlling me from. Maybe we should search the volcano." I suggested. "But I feel I should leave. With this happening, I might harm one of you guys, and it would kill me if I did that." I said, thinking back to when I could have killed Beast Boy easily if my willpower hadn't been strong enough to fight off Slade's control.

I got up and left the room.

"Wait, Terra! Please stay. We trust that you wouldn't harm us." Beast Boy said.

"You trusted me before and look at what happened." I smiled slightly and left.


	3. Chapter 3

::I know, short chapter! I promise there will be a longer one! Read and review!::

-Awakenings-

-Chapter 3-

I heard the Titans try to run after me as I walked calmly down the hall. Something stopped them. Raven maybe. Or something I did. I still don't know. I could hear Slade laughing in my mind. I felt drawn to the volcano.

Calling upon the boulder I arrived on, I followed my path back to the volcano. Looking over the brink, there indeed was a large hole blasted out of the rock. I hadn't done it.

'_Looks like Terra got the nerve to return.'_ Slade spoke to me. I felt his hands on my shoulders suddenly, his fingertips digging in hard.

"Let go of me Slade." I challenged.

'_But why? You returned to me willingly. I am just here to accept you back.'_ His hands slid down to my wrists and held them tight.

I flexed one of my hands and pulled a boulder to above his head.

'_You wouldn't DARE do that, would you?' _ He questioned. His grip tightened, moved my arm, and dropped the rock harmlessly away. His mental grip on me tightened, and I lost willing control of my body.

I only had so much willpower.

'_Good girl.'_ He said, letting my wrists go. I helplessly dropped to the floor. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back up. "Now," He spoke with his real voice. "You will do what I say."

He looked my body over. I was still wearing Starfire's skirt and shirt.

"We know that won't do. You need to show off your beautiful body." He reached out to grab the skirt.

My hand shot out and stopped him. "Don't touch me." I spat.

He pulled back and slapped me hard, knocking me across the cavern. I laid on the floor, cooling my cheek on the rock. I had fought him before. I remember what happens when I try to fight him.

He took my purity last time I fought back. It was a terrible experience. I did not want it again.

"Get up, Terra." He growled. I stumbled to my feet, looking down. "Good." He said. "Now, let us go find the Titans."

His mental control took over again and we pulled a boulder up for us to fly on. He controlled me now. I forced me to stand in front of him. It was uncomfortable. I was going to have to fight my friends again.


	4. Chapter 4

:: This one is a little bit longer! Enjoy!

This story is also taking A LOT away from the both the comic book and the cartoon. I haven't read the comic book, but I might see if I can pick up a copy of some of the issues somewhere (if anyone can help, it'd be appreciated!). I found synopsis of the episodes and descriptions and the such, so hopefully this will get better. Call it, taking the poetic liscence. :) Read and review and enjoy! ::

-Chapter 4-

We approached the Tower again. All of the Titans were outside looking for me. They grew excited when they saw me, but they froze when they saw Slade behind me. My blood ran cold. I knew Slade was going to control me, going to use me to try and destroy the Titans. I was summoning my willpower to fight him, summoning my strength to fight against him.

My mind hummed and my body began to glow yellow. I pulled strength from all my limbs to fight this demon. But it wouldn't be enough. I was going to need help. I closed my eyes and let my senses do the work. I could feel where the Titans were, especially the field around Cyborg. I felt the incredible strength of Slade behind me. It was almost overwhelming.

Slade took control of my mind and called forth a rock to hurl at the Titans. I let him call it, but I moved it. I flung it backwards instead of forwards.

"My friends, attack me. Go through me to get to Slade!" I shouted. I opened one eye, and saw them standing together, battle-ready, but unable to move.

"My pet, why don't you throw the first blow?" Slade growled, controlling me, using me, to pick up another large rock and hurl it at Robin. He just barely got out of the way.

My power was growing; I was absorbing energy from the earth itself. I wasn't sure if I would be able to survive the release of so much energy.

I sensed a movement. Cyborg attacked, sending a blue bolt of energy to Slade. He easily manipulated me to block the blow. Next was Starfire's Starbolts, which, again, were easily blocked. I no longer heard Slade's voice, or even the Titan's voices, just a hum inside my head.

Suddenly, it went black, I felt the sensation of falling, but it was a controlled fall. The sound was still there, but Slade wasn't. I only assumed that Raven had pulled me off the rock and put me on the ground. The earth was warm. I laid face-down and absorbed the energy from the rocks deep beneath the soil. I could feel Slade nearing. My power was almost at a peak. Just as he stood over me, I released my energy in a big-bang.

The hum was gone. I heard the explosion of energy, the shouts of Slade and the Titans, the earth tearing itself apart around me. Rocks and boulders and clumps of earth flew towards Slade. All my energy and willpower focused of striking the evil.

And then it went black.

When I came to, it was dark. There was a low, mechanical hum in the background somewhere. I couldn't pin-point it. My arms were bound behind my back and I was face-down on a cold floor. Blinking to clear my vision, I turned my head towards a small pin-prick of light coming from what could possibly have been a door. I tried calling the energy of the earth to me, but nothing came. Could I have done that just when I needed the extra power boost? I didn't know then. All I knew was that my body was screaming in pain and that I was somewhere against my will.

There were voices coming from somewhere. Possibly from what I thought was a door. I drew my legs in and got up onto my knees. Leaning back, the cold metal wall met me. I used that for support while I tried to remember what happened. The last thing in my memory was the horrid sound of the earth tearing itself apart. Had I lost control again? Had I brought ruin to the Titans?

And where was Slade?

"She's in here." An unfamiliar voice said. It was a guy, but I wasn't sure who. A lock clicked loudly and a metal door groaned on its hinges as it swung open.

"Who are you?" My voice cracked.

"Are you awake now?" Another guy asked, but this one was different from the other. The voice was different.

"Where am I?" I demanded. I tensed up, expecting a swift kick or something. Slade always punished me when I demanded too much or asked too many questions.

Nothing came but a warm hand over my eyes.

"We're going to turn on the light now." The second voice said softly.

The pin-prick exploded into light as the harsh fluorescent bulbs kicked on, humming louder now than they had before. That explained the hum. I squeezed my eyes shut after the guy removed his hand but eventually blinked in the sudden light while my eyes became adjusted to it.

There were two people there, two teenagers, one white and one black, and both dressed rather interestingly.

"Are you Titans too?" I asked.

The two looked at each other. "Titans?" The white teenager asked.

"Yeah, the guys who work with Robin remember Batman had said that he was busy with the Titans." The black one said.

"Oh, no, we're not part of the Titans. This is Static and I'm Gear, we're superheroes as well."

"How did I get here and why am I tied up?" I asked.

The one called Static kneeled down and gently untied my bonds. I flexed my hands and shook out my wrists, no matter how painful they were.

"You just sort of appeared in a flash. So what's your name, kid?" Static said.

"Terra." I said simply. "I need to get back to Gotham."

"You're a long way from home then." Gear said, offering a hand. I took it and pulled myself up. I staggered, but didn't fall. He still reached out to catch me.

"I'm fine." I said. "Can you at least point me in the right direction?"

"We'll help you get back to where you need to go, don't worry about it. I'm sure you're just as confused as we are. Come on, lets go to my house and we can talk over some dinner." Static smiled. For being complete unknowns, they were rather trustworthy.

"That is, if your sister isn't cooking." Gear quipped.

"Too true." Static grinned. He then turned to me. "I'm guessing you have some sort of power?"

"Yes, I can use the rocks to my advantage." I answered.

"Cool. We'll show you the way." Static smiled and turned to leave. Gear hung back with me. When we left the building, and old factory, I called up a boulder, and Static got out his disk and Gear just flew along. They led the way through the city to a quiet suburb. They killed the flying and changed costumes to appear "normal," and walked to Static's house.

Raven had managed to pull Terra off of her perch in front of Slade and put her on the ground. When she did, they all felt Terra's power intensify; the rocks and earth began swarming around the teen, all glowing yellow. Raven put up a defense just in time for a flash of power as Terra's power peaked and released itself, hurling rocks and earth everywhere. From what they could see, a large boulder slammed in Slade, throwing him off the rock and pinning him wholly under it. The Titans took this to their advantage and attacked Slade, but he was gone.

When the dust settled, Terra was too.

"Damnit! Where did she go now?" Cyborg yelled in frustration.

"I told you she couldn't be trusted." Raven said, crossing her arms.

"She isn't wholly bad!" Beast Boy defended. "She was insane when she got here. She told me so many things when we both couldn't sleep at night. We sat on the top of the tower and talked. She's not bad deep down."

"Really? Then why did she go back to Slade?" Raven shot back.

"To find answers."


	5. Chapter 5

:: Sorry if there might be slight continuity errors. As usual, I don't own any of these guys. If I did, you'd have to worship me...BWAHAHAHAHA! cough Okay, read and review and enjoy! ::

-Awakenings-

-Chapter 5-

"In public, you can't call me Static; you've got to call me Virgil." Static warned as he approached the house. "And Gear here is Ritchie."

"Alright." I nodded as we entered the house. His sister was in the kitchen cooking.

"Aw man, Sharon, why do you have to cook tonight?" Static complained

"Because if I don't do it, nobody will." Sharon shot right back.

"Fine, whatever. We'll be upstairs if you need us." Static ushered me upstairs.

"Who's that with you?" Sharon asked. I stopped, went back and introduced myself.

"I'm Terra. I'm lost and your brother and his friend offered to help me find my way home." I smiled.

"You're awfully trusting for a little kid." Sharon said with a dissenting tone.

"I always manage to pick the right people to help me." I said, turning back around.

"Are you lost often?" Sharon wondered.

"I just have a bad sense of direction." I shrugged and hopped back upstairs with Static and Gear.

In his room, we booted up the computer. And left the door open so Sharon or Static's father wouldn't get upset.

"So you need to get back to Gotham, huh?" Gear mumbled. "I'll look for a way we can get there without having to use the train or anything. I don't want to have to actually leave Dakota unless it's necessary. We still have to worry about our enemies."

"Okay." I said. I rummaged in my pocket and pulled out the Titans communicator. It beeped once. The signal was very weak, which wasn't very comforting. I was too far from Beast Boy and everyone at the Tower.

"I wonder what I did to get here." I mumbled, turning the device over. Gear looked over.

"May I?" He asked, reaching for the communicator.

"Sure." I shrugged, handing him the device. He fiddled for a few moments, and suddenly the beeping became louder. A light flashed in the far corner of the device.

"Now your signal is stronger, you might be able to get in touch with them." He handed the communicator back to me.

I pressed a button. "This is Terra, do you guys read me?"

----

Robin's communicator beeped and a fuzzy, crackling voice came through.

"Th- Terra, do you...read m-?" It was garbled and cracking, but it was Terra.

Beast Boy practically leapt for joy as he grabbed for his communicator and held down a button.

"Terra, this is Beast Boy. Where are you?" He said excitedly.

The Titans looked relieved that she was alright.

"She must have teleported herself somewhere else." Cyborg said, smiling. He was still inspecting the hole in the ground, but he was smiling.

"Dakota." Terra's voice cracked through then died.

----

"Dakota." I said, then the beeping stopped and the communicator died. "Damnit!" I swore.

"Died again?" Gear asked. "Sorry about that, I could only give you enough strength to get through maybe twice. Something really fried the circuits in there."

"Might have been when I got myself here. I built up my energy and borrowed some from the earth and let it go in a big bang sort of way." I shrugged and pocketed the communicator.

"Big bang?" Static questioned.

"Yeah, an explosion of energy all at once. I hope I got Slade." I said, leaning back on the bed.

"There was something here called the Big Bang that gave us our powers. It gave our enemies their powers too. We call them Bang Babies. Seemed to have stopped or slowed the gang wars though, all the important guys have banded together to take over the place." Static explained.

"Except that involved gas and not earth, Virgil." Gear said. "Sounds like it has nothing to do with us."

"Here we go, a greyhound bus runs right through to Gotham, but I guess you don't have money, do you Terra?" Static said.

"No, but I can go how I always go. I can walk back. Or, use the earth. I just need to get pointed in the right direction." I said.

"Hey guys and Terra, come eat!" Sharon called.

I got up with the other two, went down, and joined them for dinner. The food certainly was better than Starfire's. Static picked at his dinner and Gear ate what he had out of politeness. After everyone was deemed done, Static grudgingly helped clean up then we went back to his room.

"Terra, can I see your communicator again?" Gear asked, pulling out a tool kit.

"Um, sure." I said, handing him the round object again. He pried it open and fiddled around. It sparked a few times then came back to life.

"Whatever happened, you did a number on it, but here, this should be alright for now. When you get back to the city, it should be better. Rather like a cell phone, really." Gear said, handing it back. The screen was flashing again and making a beeping noise.

"Terra. Come in." A voice crackled over the device. It was Beast Boy again.

"I'm here." I replied. "I'm in Dakota."

"Alright. We're gonna send someone to get you. Robin is unsure as to how much of a network Slade has. We don't want to risk it." Beast Boy said. "I miss you." He said quietly.

"I miss you too. I guess my efforts didn't kill Slade, huh?" I asked. "And thank Raven for getting me down, it helped me out."

"No, but you did take out a chunk of the Tower." Beast Boy laughed. "And Raven says 'you're welcome'."

"Oops. I guess I don't know my own strength." I giggled.

"Yeah, so, Cyborg is gonna drive over to Dakota. Hang there for a few days." Beast Boy was trying to get back on track.

"But if even two of you leave, that makes the team weaker. I can just hoof it, or take a bus back to Gotham." I suggested. It was true; the team is what made the Titans so strong. They were all strong on their own, but together, they were a very formidable force.

"We'll get back to you, Terra. Take care of yourself." Robin said. "Over and out."

"Over and out." I repeated. I had gotten my hopes up of getting back to the Titans, and that hope had been crushed by terrible reality.

Slade was the reality. We didn't know how far Slade's network extended beyond the city. Slade was very powerful, even without the minions. It was possible that Slade's effect was in Dakota as well.

Using my powers to get back was out of the question.


	6. Chapter 6

:: Don't own them, blah blah blah. Lets, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! ::

-Awakenings-

-Chapter 6-

By now it was dark. The darkness wasn't a bad thing, it just brought with it bad memories; things that haunt me when I try to sleep at night.

My name is Terra. I have done very bad things. I have killed. I have maimed. I have hurt. I destroyed my family and my home. All because I lack control.

I once had a loving family. Two parents; unafraid to take their daughter to the zoo. Two parents; unafraid to take their daughter to the park to play. But one day, there was one parent, and he was confused and lost. The brother I had was gone, the mother I had was gone, and I took my anger out on everything. I lost control.

And now they're gone.

Everywhere I go, darkness follows, haunting memories of the lives I've taken or the people that I have hurt. I bottle it up, and swallow the bitter pill and smile when the sun rises every day.

And now more darkness follows me, it is the pain of Slade. The hurt I caused because I let him control me. He said he could help me, but instead, I helped him. And now I must live with this pain. I had control, but he controlled me. He controlled me totally; he used me, and abused me. I was his pawn in his sick game. I thought I beat him, thought I destroyed him, but that is not true.

His anger still follows me. His pain still haunts me. The torment of the nights spent in his lair, forced into doing things I did not want to do. This all haunts me. It follows me until daylight comes.

Then I can awaken. Then I can smile.

But the nights are always the same.

'_You will do as I say, Terra.' Slade said his voice slick with plans to make me pay. 'Otherwise, you will be punished.'_

_I said nothing, I did not look at him, and I just nursed the bruise that was forming gently. He walked over, reached down and pulled my chin up. I still did not look him in the eyes. He leaned close and pressed his lips against mine._

'_It is not bad, my sweet Terra.'_

I shuddered hard as the memories came back. Sitting upright on the couch at Static's house, I looked around in the darkness. The TV was nearby, the windows open and a cool breeze coming in. I got up and moved towards the window, the breeze felt good. I was wearing a camisole and a pair of pajama pants I borrowed from Sharon. They were hopelessly large. I wrapped my arms around myself and shut my eyes tight against the thoughts of how Slade had used my body.

There was the slight noise of something outside. I looked, but saw nothing. Shrugging it off, I went back to the couch and tried to sleep.

Sleep, a novel idea.

The morning came bright and crisp. Static tried to be quiet coming down the stairs but failed at it, waking me suddenly. I got maybe a few hours of sleep between being tormented by dreams. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and smiled.

"Morning Virgil." I smiled, burying the pain of last night deep in my soul.

He yawned widely, "Morning Terra. Sleep well?"

"Oh yes," I lied, "Thank you very much."

"You up for pancakes?" He asked, making his way to the kitchen. He pulled out the eggs, milk and Bisquick.

"Sure!" I followed him and helped him out by frying up some bacon and sausage. The smell of breakfast brought his sister downstairs. This morning was spent, surprisingly, without argument. Obviously, it started when it came time to get ready for the day. As they bickered, I slipped back into my clothes and then outside and went back to the place that Gear and Static called their headquarters. Gear was already there.

"You couldn't sleep last night?" He asked, "How come?"

"Things in my past," I looked down. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it."

"That's alright," He smiled, "If you need to talk, I'm here. But other than that, everything else okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I really want to get back." I sat down on the floor and looked up at him.

"So you can find answers?" He smiled soothingly.

"Yeah, I just need to get some answers. Like why I have awakened." I smiled, pulling my knees close to my body.

"You look really tired. Why don't you try taking a nap?" Gear smiled. "Static shouldn't be by for at least another half and hour."

"I might." I stretched out on the floor; it was rather cool, but felt good. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind of anything.

Nothing happened but calm sleep.

Gear woke me up about an hour later when Static got in. My communicator was sitting next to me.

"You know, I think I'm going to make it back to the city by myself." I smiled, sitting up. "I've been running on my own for a while."

"Really? You sure you're gonna be okay?" Static asked.

"Yeah, I think I have enough money to get by. The trip shouldn't be too far." I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Here." Gear reached into his pocket and handed me some cash. "Just in case."

"Thanks." I said. "Could you just point me in the right direction?"

"Sure, follow us." Static and Gear left.


	7. Chapter 7

:: Whoo hoo! Chapter 7! More plot twists and stuff like that! Sorry about not getting a chapter up for a while, school is really draggin me down! Anywhoo, read and review! ::

-Awakenings-

-Chapter 7-

As we walked down the block towards the city, Gear was busy fiddling with both of our communicators. I walked further behind than the two. I felt cold, and it was too quiet. They said they still had enemies, but they hadn't shown up yet. I hoped they could at least get me out of town before some bad guy came.

I was also afraid that Slade had his fingers in this city. Maybe I'd never get away from him.

The boys stopped, ran off to change then got airborne. Duh, they had to keep their identities a secret. I just called over a chunk of earth and flew on that. Gear kept fiddling with the communicators, with the help of Backpack. When we touched down at the edge of town, Gear gave me the communicator back.

"Here, I configured both of the communicators to link up with satellites and connect us together. This already has sort of a GPS thing for the Titans, so I added points for us as well. This should make communication much easier." Gear smiled. The communicator felt heavier as he placed it in my hand. I clipped it to my belt.

"Follow this road, it pretty much runs from here to Gotham." Static said. "And if you get lost, use the communicator."

"Thank you so much for your help. I really appreciate it." I smiled and adjusted the small backpack that Static had given me.

"Anytime. Just give us a call when you need us." Static said. "Now, we've got to go, the bad guys are on the loose."

"Bye." I waved and watched them leave. With a blaze of electricity, Static and Gear were off, hurrying towards downtown. I turned and looked down the road. Few cars traveled it, most of them entering for work. There was a wide shoulder where I could walk. However, it looked lonely.

"Beast Boy." I buzzed the communicator.

"Terra? You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming home." I said, smiling into the communicator.

"That's so awesome! We'll be waiting for you. How are you coming?" He sounded excited, it made me happy. Someone cared for me, and wasn't afraid.

"Walking and flying sometimes. I want to keep low-key." I said, starting down the road.

"Where will you spend the night?" He asked.

"I can make myself a home of earth. It'll keep me very warm. Remember, I did the whole wander thing before." I said.

"Okay. Do you have money?" He asked.

"Yeah, they gave me some just in case. I might stop by a five-and-dime and get some more clothes, just in case." I smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Alright, I trust you will be. We have to go investigate some activity in the area, so get in touch later." He said, obviously smiling on the other end.

"I will. Bye." I clicked the communication line closed. I knew he would try to drag the conversation out longer than would be necessary.

As I walked down the road, I skipped stones occasionally. Few cars passed me, and a couple cop cars passed me, looking at me strangely. They kept on going, though. I guess I looked like any normal person walking anywhere.

The day passed quickly and uneventfully. As dusk fell, I found a nice, free, campground, made a little fire and fell asleep next to it.

The morning was colder, and dew covered everything. I got the fire going again and warmed myself by it for a few minutes. I killed the fire, and left again, walking along the road.

I knew a semi was bearing down on me from behind, I could hear it. I hopped off the road and well into the grass on the side as it rumbled past, destined for the interstate exit ahead. Then it slowed and pulled over to stop on the side of the road. I wasn't paying too much attention to who got out, but they grabbed me, bound my hands and covered my eyes. When I tried using the rocks to help me, I was hit over the head and passed out.

Again, I woke up somewhere unknown, with a pounding headache; still tied up, facedown on the floor.

It was getting rather redundant by now.

This time, I was bound tightly, the bindings digging into my wrists. And this time, I had no idea who I was. At least the floor was cool because the air around me was suffocating.

Unlike when I ended up with Static and Gear, there was no pinpricks of light to guide me, and no mechanical hum, just the faint sound of wind rushing by a window or door somewhere.

When I tried to sit up and move around, I found I was tied to the wall, or floor, at that point, my equilibrium was so off I couldn't tell directions. A rope led from the wall to a collar around my neck, and a chain connected my hands to the floor. My fingers were taped together and my gloves were gone. There was no gag in my mouth or anything to suppress my speech or movement greatly. My legs were still free, and my clothes still on, thankfully.

"What the hell." I mumbled when I tested my movement abilities. I came to sitting cross-legged on the floor; at least, what I assume was the floor because the gravity seemed to pull me in that direction. I tried to stand once, but found that the rope was only long enough that I could squat. The chain allowed much more movement, but with my fingers taped, I could do nothing.

A mechanical hum echoed as a dim light came on, and slowly warmed up. With this little amount of light, I could see my things nearby; obviously, someone had gone through them. Closest to me was my wallet, I fumbled with it, and managed to get out an ID card. That would at least tell me who I was.

Terra.

At least I had a name.


	8. Chapter 8

:: Finally! Chapter 8! And it's finally a long one, Lets!

Shiankra, sorry about how it seems, but it gets better, I promise!

Everyone else, thanks so much for reviewing!

Blah blah blah, I don't own them, just renting them...without...paying...

Gaia and Aqua are on loan from Lets! Thank you so much!

Enjoy! ::

-Chapter 8-

"Terra's lost or she's dead or something." Beast boy freaked out. "She should have been home two days ago and she should have at least called!"

"B.B., calm down, she'll be alright. Maybe she got delayed somewhere." Cyborg put a hand on the green one's head.

"Well, you try calling her!" Beast Boy said, switching animal forms in stress. He finally stopped at a horse when Raven pulled his snout down.

"Calm down or we'll do to you what is done to lame horses." Raven hissed. "I'll try calling her. Why don't you go get some fresh air." Beast Boy slinked away as Raven pulled out her communicator and tried Terra.

"Terra, do you hear me." Raven said. Nothing in response. She tried again, and, again was met with silence.

"Maybe we should go and look for her." Cyborg said sadly. "It's been at least three weeks."

"We can't leave the city, it would leave it open to attacks from whomever." Robin said.

"What about the Static and the Gear, they could help us, could they not?" Starfire asked innocently.

"They're in the same predicament we are. If they leave, there's no one to defend their city." Robin shook his head, frowning. He rubbed his brow, trying to think of a way to search for Terra.

"Maybe she is not on this world anymore." Starfire mumbled. "I will return as I am going to send a message to my home to ask them for any information."

"How would she get off the planet?" Cyborg said.

"Slade." Robin hissed.

_--Two and half weeks before, after Terra's abduction--_

Terra's eyes were dull, her hair was lifeless, held back by two butterfly clips that served to subdue her and repress memories. She had earned freedom from her bonds by serving her master well. She obediently shuffled to the door of the lair, and pulled it open to greet the guest.

"Welcome guest, do come in." She said heartlessly, stepping aside so the guest in flowing robes could enter. She quickly shut the door to keep the Arizona sands out and led the guest to the main room.

"You come at an opportune time. Master Slade is in today." She rattled off, pushed open exquisite doors to a plush room. "Please, have a seat; my master will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you, my dear." The guest nodded and took a plush chair.

"If you need anything, just call for me." She bowed slightly and left. She passed Slade on her way out.

"Bring us some fine drinks then retire to your quarters and await our call." He said, grabbing her chin and looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Master Slade." Terra said simply and waited for Slade to release her.

He dropped his hand.

"You have become wonderfully obedient as of late. Good girl." Slade turned and went into the chamber with his guest. Terra walked quickly down the plush halls to the grand kitchen, fit to cook a meal for a King. She passed by the food preparation, pulled open a door, and descended to the wine cellar. She pulled out a bottle of fine, vintage Zinfandel, put it in a bucket with ice to chill, and brought it back to Slade and the guest. She brought out two wine glasses, filled them halfway with the wine, and handed them to the gentlemen. With a graceful bow, she exited the room.

"Slade, she is exquisite, I do appreciate this gift." Slade's guest commented, taking a sip of the wine.

"Yes, I've been working on her to keep her this quiet. Without those clips, she would be trying to tear me apart." He tasted the wine. "But thank you, anything to assist my newest captain. To you, Lord Delos!" He raised his glass and drained it. His guest did the same.

"Once she is home with me, she should find it much easier to live. Queens are royalty, you know."

Terra made her way back to her dull quarters. Slade had allowed her to keep a few possessions, a pet to keep her from going completely insane, a journal and a book. He had also bought her some clothes, most of them being long dresses. One of the assistant bots assisted her with her hair everyday. Her room was a sterile, metal room with a simple bed. She went to her pet; a guinea pig named Beebe, and picked her up. She sat on her bed, and opened up her journal, laid down to write as Beebe tried to chew a page off.

"Slade has a guest today," She wrote, "He's tall, and obviously not from this world. And I keep having memories. Why can't I remember more than a few weeks ago? At times I remember when I was happy, I remember faces that made me smile, but I cannot pinpoint who they are. Please help me. I want to remember."

She closed the journal and laid her head down. Beebe sniffed her cheek and squeaked. She pulled the rodent closer.

"Why can't I remember?" She mumbled.

"Terra, could you please come to us and bring us a snack, it's in cabinet four in the kitchen." Slade's voice buzzed in over the intercom.

"Yes, Master Slade." She answered, getting up, and smoothing out her hair in the mirror. She but Beebe back into her cage and left the room quietly. In cabinet four, she found a plate of fancy-looking cookies. She picked up the plate, shut the cabinet door and went to the large room.

"I brought you gentlemen your snack. Is there anything else that I can get for you?" Terra said, smoothing out her skirt then folding her hands at her waist.

"There is nothing, but do stay, my dear. Here, take a seat on this cushion, we have much to talk about." The guest said, pulling over the hassock. Terra nodded and sat down.

"Terra you have been very good to me the past few weeks." Slade began, "But I find that for my future plans things need to change. I have brought Lord Delos here for one reason."

Terra looked up, worry showing in her eyes.

"You, my dear." Lord Delos finished for Slade.

Terra gasped. "But why, Master Slade?" She bit her lip.

"We have agreed that in exchange for you, I will gain Lord Delos' assistance and help." Slade smiled beneath his mask. "I am extending my reach far beyond what it has become. You see, Terra, while you were sleeping in that rock tomb of yours I was extending my network across this country and around the world. But in this, I have made many enemies and come under many threats. Lord Delos has come forward to assist me in destroying my enemies, including your once precious Titans."

Terra's eyes widened as Slade mentioned the Titans. He looked a little bit shocked as one of the clips cracked. Terra was flooded by the suppressed memories and exploded. Hey eyes shone yellow as the foundation of the building rumbled. The events of years before flooded her mind as she remembered that Slade had led to her destruction. She remembered that Slade was the ultimate enemy.

"You son of a bitch!" She growled, her hands twitching. "I should kill you now!"

"Now, now, calm down dear." He purred and reached forward to grab her. She jerked away and glared.

"Get away from me Slade." She snarled. "They'll find me, they'll come and get me and then you'll be finished."

Terra backed away, but Delos slipped behind her and grabbed her in an arm-lock. She fought, but Delos was too strong. Slade quickly replaced the broken hair piece and Terra went limp. When Delos released her, she fell to the floor.

"Now, Terra, we can't have you being like that for you new kingdom." Slade picked her up. "Go get your things, you leave at sundown."

Terra stumbled numbly back to her room. The memories still lingered and fought to get out. She scooped up Beebe and cuddled her as he dropped her clothes and few possessions into a plain box. She said goodbye to Beebe, figuring that Lord Delos wouldn't approve of her, and waited for the sun to set.

Night fell quick as Terra followed Lord Delos out of the building and to the grand ship that would serve as a transport to far away. Terra didn't even take note of the form of the ship, the ever-so stereotypical disk shape that they boarded. This was just a surface transport that took them to the multi-level ship powered by solar sail and traditional engine. Once on board, she was shown to her quarters and informed that she would need to go into stasis, since she was human. Lord Delos' people, although they looked human, could survive without stasis.

Stasis was painless and Terra didn't realize she was in it. Time for her was slowed to seem it was only a few hours rather than years getting to the planet.

The planet itself looked rather dismal. From orbit, it was blue and green and tan, much like earth, but dropping below the cloud line she saw their destination was a choked, dead world of dank industry with a few green spaces of scrubby grass-like plants. A good portion of the people lived in what looked like poverty, houses made out of whatever could be found. The greeting the Lord received was less than welcome as well. He led his queen out of the ship and into the towering palace of stone quickly, to avoid the mob.

"What is wrong with this planet? It's depressing." Terra asked.

"We found industry, and have readily destroyed ourselves. There is a garden in the courtyard if you wish for green space, and there are many other green spaces far from here." Lord Delos said, removing one of the hair clips.

Terra's reaction wasn't as dramatic.

"Lord Delos, why? Why do you bring me here to this place? Why must I be your queen?" She asked quietly, jerking away from his heavy hands on her shoulders.

"It is in exchange for Slade's protection. He is weak, my dear, and needs us to guard him. My people can survive for long trip without stasis, and are perfect for it. And as for you becoming my queen, I saw you on a previous communication, and found you beautiful, and our queen just passed from illness. If you wish, I will leave you to get adjusted. Your ladies in waiting will assist you with whatever you need." Lord Delos said quietly.

"You are kind." Terra said, looking at the marble floor.

Delos put a hand on her shoulder. "I am not like Slade; I promise you a good life."

Terra simply put her hand on top of his.

"I have a gift for you, Terra." Delos said before he parted. A familiar squeak and sniffing sound drew her attention to a lady in waiting.

"Beebe!" She cried. "Thank you, Lord Delos!"

"I thought the small animal may bring you happiness while you get adjusted." He smiled. "Now, you should be off." He turned her around and left her facing the direction of her quarters. Two ladies in plain cream cloaks came up to her.

"If you'll follow us, my Queen, we'll show you the way to your quarters. We'll also be takin' some measurements so we can get you some proper clothes." One of them said.

"Alright, but you can just call me Terra." Terra replied, her head beginning to swim from sensory overload.

"And, Miss Terra, you can let your pet live in the garden. The grass is sweet and she'll find lots of places to hide." The other girl said.

"Okay, I'd like to see it sometime." Terra smiled and followed the ladies as they walked down the hall to the courtyard.

The garden was like the Garden of Eden had been planted there just for them. Plants of all sorts from all worlds grew, clung, and climbed around and over the space. A green grass filled the void where the bright-colored flowers didn't grow. Terra saw a familiar yellow flower with a dark center.

"That's a black-eyed susan." She said, cupping the flower head gently.

"Yes, we brought it from your world so you wouldn't be so homesick." The first lady said.

"And a maple tree, and so much. These are all very nice. Are they safe for Beebe to eat?" Terra asked, putting the squirming guinea pig in the grass. The little rodent tore into the grass voraciously.

"Of course, we grow the plants so they do not produce the dangerous toxins that they would at their home." The second lady said. "And as for your pet, she will be safe to run free. There is a child barrier that we turn on to keep the children out. You see it will shine blue, and does not hurt at all, just acts as a wall."

Beebe stayed at the same spot, eating the grass.

"We also have farmlands that produce wonderful fruits and vegetables. But come, let us get you to your room and get you fitted." The first lady said. They came over and led Terra away from her pet and towards her quarters.

"Bye Beebe, be good now!" Terra called back. "I would like to see the city sometime."

"We will have to accompany you; there are some parts that are not suitable for any lady to enter." The first one said.

They came to an arched doorway, the door made of intricately carved wood. Taking out a great key and unlocking the door, they pushed it open, and with a groan it swung back. The room it hid was well decorated, large tapestries hung on the wall, and a rather large bay window had a cushioned seat. The four-poster bed with curtains hiding it, and the wardrobe was large enough to fit all of Starfire's clothes. Two chairs sat in opposite corners and there was a small desk with a simple wooden chair. The floor was covered with woven rugs of all sorts.

"I've never seen anything like this." Terra said. "It's like I've stepped into a fairy tale book."

"We found a few books on the Earth's middle Ages, and thought you would like it." One of the ladies said. They removed their cloaks.

One had short-cropped blonde hair, tanned skin, and an outfit to match one of Terra's, a tropical yellow tank top and black cargo convertible pants. She wore a heavy studded belt. A small emblem of the earth shimmered on her shirt. She pulled her bangs back with matching butterfly clips. Her dark eyes watched the world with a mysterious look. In contrast, her counterpart's hair was a long blue, tied back with a large, fluffy hair tie. She wore a more traditional long, sapphire skirt and a loose shimmering top. Her deep sapphire eyes looked playfully at her surroundings.

"Its time we introduced ourselves. I'm Gaia, and my sister here is Aqua. We had the chance to shop on Earth, thus the outfits. Lord Delos chose us to accompany you on this world." Gaia smiled. "Much like you, we can control certain elements. Being Gaia, I can control the earth."

"I'm Aqua; I control the element of water. Pleased to meet you, Terra." Aqua grinned. "Now, let's get those measurements so we can send them to the seamstress."

"And she needs to pick out cloth, remember." Gaia said. "How about a trip to market? We can usually find some nice cloth there."

"True, but first, here, Terra, take off that dress and stand over by the mirrors and put your arms out straight." Aqua guided.

"Okay," Terra obliged, slipping out of the dress and tossing it on the floor. She stood by the mirrors, stretching her arms out and facing the opposite wall. Aqua worked quickly measuring her waist, bust, arm, inseam, and hips, everything the seamstress would need.

"Now, you should have a new dress somewhere in the wardrobe, slip into that and we'll head down to the marketplace." Gaia said. Terra again followed directions and found a black dress in the closet.

It had a shimmering overlay and a silver band that tied around her waist and plunged to the floor. The overlay split at the waist, and the dress ruffled through. The neckline was a square cut, not showing much chest. She was thankful for that. To match the dress, there was a pair of simple black slippers. The girls looked the new queen over, nodding in approval and talking in an odd tongue.

"Excellent! Let's go!" Aqua clapped her hands, pulled on her cloak, followed by Gaia, and led the way out. She handed the sheet with the measurements to an attendant, and they exited the castle and descended a long set of stairs to the streets below.

The city was a mish-mash of housing and storefronts, feral animals ran through the streets as houses belched smoke from cooking fires. Old mothers yelled at children loudly in a strange language and people hurried from one place to another. The girls led Terra through the twisting maze of streets, past a few larger warehouses and factories to an open market-place where small stands littered the area, as well as farm-girls sitting on blankets with their goods to be sold. In the far corner was a simple cloth-seller.

"Ah! Aqua, Gaia, welcome back! I have some fine silks from the other side for you, very cheap!" The old man behind the stand squealed.

"Russi, meet your new Queen, Terra." Gaia said, moving aside so Terra could step forward.

"Ah, does her Ladyship like silks? I carry only the finest!" Russi babbled.

"I guess." Terra shrugged, "Could I see them?"

"Of course, of course! Just one moment." The dealer disappeared beneath the stand, and reappeared with an armful of swatches. "Straight from across the desert just for you!" He laid them down heavily.

Terra looked through them, most of them were bright yellow or red, but a few purples and greens were in there.

"I like this shade of green, and this purple." Terra said, holding up two swatches.

"Very nice, very nice, my Lord Delos would enjoy those on you." Russi sucked up.

"Well, then we'll take them! Give us enough to make two dresses each, and we need another overlay like the one for this dress." Aqua said.

"That will be four silver." Russi said.

"What? Four silver? That's a steal!" Gaia said loudly.

"A royal discount, you might say." Russi laughed as he cut the lengths and bundled them up.

"Alright, alright." Gaia put four silver pieces in front of Russi. The dealer scrutinized them then handed over the bundles.

"Not that I wouldn't trust the royal monies." He chuckled as he did his work. "Anything else I can do for you today?"

"No, I think we're good. We just need to get this off to the seamstress." Gaia smiled, taking the bundles.

"When is the little lady's coronation?" Russi asked.

"Lord Delos hasn't told us as of yet, but it should be soon." Aqua stepped in. "Now, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have to get going."

Aqua pulled the other two from the dealer.

"Oh come on, now, Aqua, he was being friendly." Gaia said.

"He wasn't making me feel uncomfortable. I'm starting to get used to the idea of being a queen." Terra said, looking at the ground.

"Come now, Queens don't look at the ground." Gaia reached over and lifted Terra's head up. "And smile. No one of these poor folks wants to see their Lady not smiling."

"Alright." Terra faked a smile.

"Even if it's fake, it's still a smile." Gaia giggled.


End file.
